1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for sterilizing objects, particularly mattresses, blankets, wooden furniture, clothing, etc.
2. The Prior Art
There have been many different apparatuses for sterilizing objects, but they all have the disadvantage that complicated technical facilities are required to operate them. Use of such a sterilizer at home is not possible in the vast majority of cases, because of the high costs incurred.